Ikkaku Kingu
""Strength and speed are important...but remember precision beats strength, timing beats speed." '' '''Ikkaku Kingu' 角キング(Ikkaku Kingu) Is a top tier inventor and Engineer. Born in the Land of Lightning he has Often been regarded as the most gifted inventor of his time. His inventions have seen use throughout the world in both military and commercial ventures. These accomplishments, have given him the titles, " Man of immeasurable wealth (計り知れ富の男, "Hakarishirenai Tomi no otoko") and Boss(ボス Bosu). These accomplishments, though profitable, are just an expertly crafted front, suppressing a plethora of accomplishments most being but whispers in the shadows. Very few regard him as Ikkaku of the Void, (Lit. ボイドの一角,"Boido no Ikkaku"), Fastest Man in the world,(Lit. 最速の男, "Saisoku no otoko") and more commonly Seven Tails, (Lit.七尾, "Nanabi, Shichibi") one of the only known facts about him. His closest of allies and subordinates have regarded Ikkaku in such a way that they have proclaimed him the Lightning God King (Lit. 雷神の国王, "Raijin no kokuō") For his mastery of Electricity and as a play on his last name, Kingu It is highly unknown, but Ikkaku is a shinobi heralding from the Kingu Zoku, (キング, 部族 "King Tribe") For a small tenure, he acted as interim Raikage until a suitable replacement could be found. Not wanting to exist within the 'Light' for too long, returning to his actual role, protecting the Land of Lightning from the underbelly of the world, using his shadowy paramilitary organization, Kudo Gun, (Void Troops) a group of shinobi highly capable with space time ninjutsu, one of Ikkaku's specialties. 'Appearance' Modest in height, Ikkaku is...at first glance, not a very remarkable looking individual. His skin, like many from his country is a rich brown complexion. His eyes a jet-black hue, appearing as though light enters and never escapes. He stands only 5'11” tall, and weighs in at about 190lbs. At first Glance, his physical appearance can often cause those who look at him to underestimate his abilities, and his nonchalant attitude can further expand this false misconception. All that changes when his physicality on display. Very toned, and defined there is an impressive presentation of muscle, sculpted and molded into perfection and completely intimidating should the garments come off. They almost accurately reflect his body's immense physical durability despite the multitude of scars riddled across his torso. What it took to get such a physically dominating physique even for his size is unimageable. Seen wearing a variety of expensive clothing his most notorious outfits consist of a black and gold lined undershirt with raised collar, covered with a gray robe, and golden pants. His hair is black as well, tied in 4 iconic braids on each corner of his head. On his arm is a tattoo for iron, used to seal the seven tails but riddled with a number of extended sealing formulas including one for his void technique, a failsafe in case he dies, and one linked to the Ketsueki seal which erupts in time of need. 'Personality' "See, this why the Shinobi Continent so...Trash! Nun of these losers fight without unnecessary tricks. Always doing the fucking most!! If they don't ALREADY have some outlandish ability then they might as well be immortal. Heh...I guess I can't really complain though huh? what else is to be expected of Ninja, they come from a dirty past. Forever stooping to the lowest of the lows in order to catch that final Dub." - Ikkaku Kingu, complaining about the way others fight and the constant state of the ninja world. As a young boy, Ikkaku always attempted to keep a positive outlook on life, despite many of his unfortunate circumstances, such as being the Seven tails jinchuriki or the death of his parents. He didn't grow up with particularly difficultly but that would be dismissive to the everyday struggles a person goes through. For the most part, He never allowed the circumstances to negatively define him instead turning pain into ambition. Unfortunately, He was unable to stop the inevitable resentment toward the land of fire however, mostly because his parents died due to radiation brought on by the 10 tails almost 100 years ago. His Grandfather, Shiroi and Even Chomei herself would tell him many stories of the 4th shinobi world war and the heroic tale of Naruto Uzumaki, but also of the uchiha clan and their curse of hatred. Over the years he grew to dislike them, and has further fueled his actions at wanting to stop similar events from taking place again in the future. When seeing the misfortune of the common person, it fuels a distinct rage within him, forcing him to want to protect them at all costs. Due to his body constantly absorbing natural energy, he often succumbing to a creeping ruthlessness, forcing him to show little mercy against his opponents, something he has grown to control over time. During times of immense emotional distress, this ruthlessness can become irrepressible, added with the intensity of his tailed beast chakra it sends him into the heart of brutality, unleashing utter devastation upon foes. To see him like this is rare, saving such a inner self for those who absolutely must be removed from the world. Still, those who really know him find him to be a bit of a lovable loon. Always cracking some form of joke, or moving in a constant state of sarcasm. He tends to have high standards for those around him, pushing them to do their best in any situation. He questions others reality often, and can break away into some deep quote here and there. No human is without flaws though, he can be a bit emotionally detached though, something his lover has a hard time dealing with on a constant basis. There are few characters as Colorful as Ikkaku, he is your typical Tragic hero type, deep in history, rich and resolve but with enough in him to leave you guessing. 'Abilities' =Nature Transformations= Hailing from the Land of Lightning, Ikkaku has become quite the user of Raiton. He has pushed his standard lightning release to the point of applying "Yang" chakra to naturally allowing it to become Electromagnetism (Lit. 電磁気 Denjiki). Electromagnetism manipulation is a heightened state of lightning release empowered by Yang release. It pushes Ikkaku's usage of Raiton to a level that surpasses most known users. Being his affinity, he has learned to manipulate electromagnetic energy by electrically charging particles around him. This allows him a host of unique abilities. He capable of both generating and storing his own electromagnetic energy. Additionally he is able to alter the preexisting electromagnetic energy around him by channeling it with his chakra. The energy he is harnessing can be used to magnetize objects, electrocute opponents, levitate objects and people, restrain or adhere people/objects to various surfaces via "static cling" and generating stun punches which work to either send or draw electricity from an opponent’s nervous system. This includes Various offensive and defensive electrical displays, nets, cages and shapes, blinding flashes, Electromagnetic pulses and even the hyper vibration of Raiton chakra, it becomes a vibrant plasma capable of slicing through almost anything. Ikkaku can boost his Lightning release further through the generation of Black Lightning increasing its effectiveness several times more. When in use, it is best to avoid whatever he is throwing at you, unless you can throw it right back at him. His most distinguished method of using electricity involves increasing his speed and response time. The most basic technique (Which isn’t basic at all) is the Lightning Release Chakra Mode. Ikkaku's mastery has seen to it that he has derived a much more effective variation. By sending electrical chakra to certain parts of his body in a straight line (As opposed to through his central nervous system) He is able to boost the window he is able to react. Thus, bypasses his nerve-system entirely, allowing him to act faster than he can technically think without enhancement. Because of his increase ability to sense electrical energy, he can predict opponent’s movements by tracking the changes in their nerve-system directly. Although he cannot see it with his eyes, he can feel the energy channeling with surprising precision. This allows him to preemptively avoid assaults, and tell the general location of individuals or their weapons. Ikkaku learned to use the rare Gravity Release(重力遁, Jūryoton) Kekkei Tota. Combing the Lightning, wind and earth natures, the user can generate strong repulsive and attractive forces. This technique differs from that of the gravity manipulation of the Rinnegan, as that control matter. This Kekkei Tota, in short, is the generation of powerful shock-waves and suppressing forces. There are also variations of this, including the use of repelling force, pressure control and molecular manipulation. Commonly affiliated with the user slamming both their fists together or using arm gestures, Gravity Release consists of short and mid-ranged offensive and defensive techniques that cause disruption and or damage to the natural order of gravity around oneself. Though it can be still used in a long-range situation, the power of said techniques quickly wanes at a distance, making it unreliable. The art of having gravity obey the user's will is considered outrageously difficult and can be heavily stamina draining in short bursts of usage. The chakra nature does not originate from any one clan, person or country, but is used by those all throughout the world. To use Attraction Style requires a considerable amount of chakra and should not be used by those without such. It has also been noted that Gravity Release is the antithesis to space-time ninjutsu, as gravity has a direct bearing on space and time interchangeably. Uniquely enough despite Gravity release requiring Lightning, Earth and wind natures, Ikkaku has no proficiency in wind or earth natures. This has not stopped him from being extremely proficient in the manipulation of gravity however. He has grown skilled enough to control gravity at will, lifting and launching items with extreme force, and in rare cases manipulating gravity horizontally. Mostly, he is seen using it to avoid direct contact with an unsavory opponent, or for blocking unique abilities which would be a problem otherwise. 'Chakra and Sensory' Ferocious Chakra; Bijuu Chakra Being a Descendant of an Yoshisama Otsutsuki, Ikkaku and others of his tribe have a tremendously ferocious chakra. Often, when individuals express experiencing his chakra for the first time, they describe it as an unstoppable force of nature. His chakra holds considerable weight and density, giving his techniques added pressure and effectiveness. Should someone have some type of chakra with a special attribute, it can counter it effectively, simply off its unique ferocity and instability. Just by being releasing from his body, his chakra can cause damage to the environment around where he is standing. Combining his own with his tailed beast’s chakra results in a very corrosive and destructive form of energy that should not be taken lightly. Those who have come under its influence, or felt its wrath have described it as feral in nature, unforgiving and relentless. This isn’t chakra that will seep into your very being to infect you and diminish your life force, but it is an energy so potent and monstrous in both ferocity and scope that it can stop season veteran’s dead in their tracks, all but forcing them to recognize such a power as worthy of respect. It does not feel very malicious, just undeniably strong. Said chakra is difficult, though not impossible to absorb, taking much longer than standard chakra to fully consume. Absorbing this chakra is not so simple as taking it in and controlling it on a whim, It can be destructive if the absorb-er is not capable of controlling said energy meaning that they too must be capable of taming it unless they want to risk injury. This doubles when he is under the influence of Nature energy. Long Ago, Yoshimasa Otsutsuki explained that at the time, the Kingu's inability to survive the natural energy that freely flowed into their body was because of their weak chakra. He granted them his own, saying "This is all i can leave them. In time they will come to understand and tame this energy. And that knowledge will ultimately save them." Ikkaku’s reserves were already large naturally, but having a bijuu within him only furthers the perception that his reserves of chakra are endless. This is something shared within his tribe, as their unstable energy could only exist as it does within them. Without focusing significant training in chakra control, a Kingu is incapable of learning Ninjutsu. Why? Because their chakra is entirely to powerful. Ikkaku is a rarity, a member of his tribe who has become skilled, no a master in the use of Ninjutsu. He has impressive chakra control, a result of years of costant refining. His mastery allows him to mold chakra twice as fast as others at his level, making him easily capable of manipulating numerous jutsu simultaneously. Ikkaku displays his true use of chakra control when creating bijuu dama in a single instance, or when creating said bijuu dama with numerous different elemental effects. Chakra Sensory Chakra sensory is a special talent most shinobi do not possess, least not in a specialized form. In fact, when it comes to basic chakra sensory Ikkaku's is only slightly above average. It is not until he enters his transformed state does his sensory skills expand when it comes to chakra. Still, because nature energy is constantly flowing into his body at a fixed rate, he can sense significant targets from a mile away. Instead he relies on his ability to sense electrical phenomena. he can sense anything electrically conductive, or holding electrical charge with surprising precision. This includes technology, living organisms, and objects that effect the electromagnetic field around him. Even the rush of synapses from the brain to a body part cannot slip past his sensory. He can use his manipulation of gravity for sensory purposes as well though this is highly specific and rarely reliable. Intelligence Hard work, perseverance, dedication all are better words to describe Ikkaku. Some would say genius, but this is far from the truth. The biggest boost to his intelligence is his 'photographic memory' allowing him to remember what he sees in vivid detail. It has facilitated learning ninjutsu and hand-seals to the extent he can limit the use to one or even none to initiate techniques. His photographic memory has aided in the as building and development of technology blueprints. His ability to remember makes trial and error much easier to push through, and his overall knowledge of conflict, philosophy and elemental science allows him to figure the functions of different elements and their reactions with each other. What he does not know he must still learn however. Physical Strength & Speed There is a reason Ikkaku is regarded by his peers as the fastest Shinobi in existence. Even when you discount his abilities in space time manipulation, he can conjure electricity to empower his speed even further. Being A master of Raiton, Ikkaku has grown to the point that he has further developed one of the fastest techniques in existence. His natural speed, is not something to laugh at however, commanding a surprising level of grace and fluidity. Many simple movements, when pushed to a certain limit, produce afterimages as he slips in and out of an attackers range. A natural at high-speed movement, His lightning release skills are sufficient enough that he can even bypass his own nervo-system in order to react many times faster than even above average shinobi. Without his highly honed speed talents, he can always fall back on space time ninjutsu, which is the fastest in the world. When combining his Speed with his physical power, he becomes a major threat. Like many before him, Ikkaku has inherited a high level of raw physical strength. Even against individuals who match his strength or durability or surpass it there is a surprising effectiveness in his physical strikes. A single hit can shatter bones like glass upon impact, with weaker combatants losing their lives with that same strike. Against those with wildly high levels of durability, his physical strikes can, with relative ease, knock the wind out of them. Very often individuals’ bodies will cave in at the point of impact, a testament to his physical prowess and ability to harm the body. As a child although he was always naturally powerful, yet training under extreme conditions, and under enhance gravity have increased his physical strength to its maximum. He is also a jinchuriki, which adds directly to his physical strength as well, especially during transformations. Often times when striking an opponent, there is significant damage done to their body, and even destruction of the environment around the point of impact. At enhanced levels of strength, Ikkaku is able to Lift many times his own weight (though he may struggle depending on just how heavy), obliterate the earth beneath his feet, and even break his way through a perfect susanoo's, and other constructs of similar durability, with only a handful of blows. It isn't just a matter of throwing raw strength around, but the way it is done. There is a surprising level of dexterity and finesse in his movements, instead of powerful one shot blows which leave the user wide open for counter attack. Simply put, combating Ikkaku in a contest of thrown hands is just short of suicide, but that hasn't stopped many from trying anyway. Durability In order to maintain such physical power, one must have the physical make up to withstand it. A weak body cannot produce powerful blows and strikes. This is because Great durability is necessary when harboring great physical strength. It’s what keeps one’s body from harming itself when exerting force and what allows one the ability to survive great assaults. Originally blessed with high durability at birth, Ikkaku's has grown after training within the void dimension. Capable of surviving earth shattering physical assaults, flawless cutting power, and massive explosions with no ‘noticeable’ damage. His body can withstand high pressure's, blazing heat, incredible speeds (including light speed) and even attacks that work on the cellular level seem to find it difficult to make its way through his defense, all made possible by superior genetics, decades of training and constant development. Ikkaku has been known to take the furthest back position. Wanting to be the “wall that protects their backs.” It isn't that he has not ever been hurt in battle, but that the years of being beaten and damaged have create a body of resilience, able to withstand blows, even if they are highly damaging more than any other. His durability seems to be connected to his stamina however, and when he is "Stamina Broken" he takes significantly more damage than usual. It isn’t to say he cannot be harmed, but that much more work is required to gain a significant advantage over him through physical damage. Life Force, Stamina & Recovery Rate Life Force More so "resistant" then "immune" to damage, Ikkaku has a powerful life force. It takes an extreme level of damage in order to harm him even a little. His presence can instill fear and power into those he is around. He can reduce his life force at will, causing it to appear much smaller then it normally is, easily enough to deter even the most perceptive of sensors of his identity or his tailed beast. Should Chomei ever be removed from him he can survive for an extended period before dying. Even losing a limb in battle cannot slow him down much. Unfortunately, he is not a man from a medical clan, or family of medics at all and can succumb to poisons and biological threats should he not receive immediate attention. It is theorized that should he be poisoned he may have only minutes to survive, though this depends entirely on the level of threat infecting him. Stamina Ever since he was a child, the legend of the 3rd Raikage's final moments were a mental milestone. Wanting to be strong enough to defend his allies should he ever need to. This was his greatest dream as a child. It would not have been possible without first building up ones’ stamina. Years and years of constant exorcise, training, and meditation have gone into building stamina and endurance, so that no matter how long the battle, Ikkaku could continue to protect that which mattered most. Though Ikkaku has been seen fighting numerous opponents over years of battle, he has yet to fight an entire army for this length of time. Despite this, Kingu themselves seem to have naturally high stamina, though they are capable of temporarily losing all stamina if struck in the torso with a clean blow. This can also occur by being forced to use high level techniques in rapid succession, including teleportation. In certain instances, he can be out from anywhere between 10 and 15 seconds hardly able to move and fight at full capacity and taking more damage in the process. Should they fail to end him within this period, his stamina will quickly recover. Over the course of a battle, the effectiveness of his transformed states lessens the more he is knocked out of it, and thrust back in. Recovery Rate Ikkaku recovery rate, coming mainly from his bijuu, has him healing from severe wounds in days rather than weeks and months. In the heat of battle, Ikkaku can use Chakra threads to repair damage if he should ever sustain any, even those done to his chakra network or nervous system and other vital organs. These "repairs" are a little different than healing however, but can keep things functioning in battle, while aiding in the healing process later. He can even reattach limbs this way allowing them to heal over time. He generally makes a full recovery in a matter of days, though it is rare he ever takes damage. Naturally, and due to his clan’s unique biology after taking fatal wounds, their bodies automatically increase in strength, making it almost a blessing to be hurt in battle. Unfortunately, this means little in the heat of battle, as there is not enough time to recover. Taijutsu & Nintaijutsu Taijutsu (体術, literally meaning: Body Techniques) is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu generally requires no hand seals to perform, occasionally making use of certain stances or poses, and are far quicker to use than ninjutsu or genjutsu. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Training in these arts since he was a small child Ikkaku has, for decades been further shaping and developing his Taijutsu prowess. Even as a boy, his physical strength was nothing to laugh at. His Strikes are always quick, fluid, compact highly accurate, damaging vital points, and in enhanced states launching opponents with enough force to destroy the surface of whatever they encounter. His movements often appear with a trail of afterimages, making them that much harder to predict, even for a seasoned Mangekyo sharingan. Against opponents whose bodies are like steel, his physical power still commands respect. He isn't one to go for single one hit KO blows, but prefers combo's baiting enemies using his defensive maneuvers and punishing them with several powerful palm strikes, high speed punches, and chops. His main fighting style is passed down through his family dubbed Kodai Ken(Lit. Ancient Fist). Kodai Ken is a fighting style that is primarily defensive, using the opponents speed and direction against them to redirect their blows with added force. There are many offensive stances however, most using palm strikes, chops and short distance punches to delivery blows with both speed and force. The real kicker with this fighting style is its ability to directly inject nature energy into whoever is being struck, adding that much more damage and force into each successful strike. Although this is his primary style, he has learned and derived from numerous different fighting styles, including wrestling, boxing, kickboxing and CQC. His movements are often hard to foresee, due to their being no noticeable muscle movements when striking. Nintaijutsu (忍体術, Literally meaning: Ninja Body Techniques) is a term used to describe the fighting style used by the Third and Fourth Raikage. A combination of ninjutsu and taijutsu, they use nintaijutsu by first surrounding themselves with their Lightning Release Chakra Mode. This augments the strength of their physical attacks, making them even deadlier. Their speed and reflexes are also increased. It is unknown if there are other examples of nintaijutsu outside the land of lightning. An enhancement of traditional taijutsu, Nintaijutsu is the evolution of these arts enhanced by ninjutsu to make them much faster and much deadlier. Ikkaku primarily uses lightning release to bolster his reaction speed, strength, and durability in order to overwhelm opponents. Nintaijutsu is said to have been invented (and perfected) in the Land of lightning while mastery as its use elsewhere has been limited. It is required that one be skilled in Taijutsu, in order to fully utilize the art and different elements can be used to create unique variations. As such Ikkaku is the inventor, and only known user of Jiku Nintaijutsu (Lit. Space-Time Nintaijutsu) Using his electromagnetic sensory, Ikakku can “feel out” an opponent’s nervous system. In some cases, individuals entire body can be flushed of electricity in a single well placed, well timed strike. He can direct the electricity in the body, disrupt it, or destroy numerous parts of the system including the axons of the neuron by overpowering the electrical signals that are sent. He is also capable of, with questionable accuracy, blocking off certain sections of the body from receiving signals from the brain for a short period. This ability can effectively fry the brain, making someone a vegetable. Fuinjutsu Fūinjutsu (封印術, Literally meaning: Sealing Techniques) are a type of jutsu that seal objects, living beings, chakra, along with a wide variety of other things within another object. Fūinjutsu can also be used to restrict movement or unseal objects either from within something or someone. Within the Kingu Tribe, there are a handful of clans proficient in these arts. The clan often has little issue transferring knowledge to other clans, so long as they have been worthy. Working with many of their sister clans, Ikkaku has studied under them, learning the way of fuinjutsu and sealings. He is talented enough in its use to be able formulate extremely complex seals, that stack both odd and even numbers in such a way that it makes them extremely difficult to overcome by normal means. He can compile different seals together, causing a duel effect, and can even rewrite a seal with a single hand seal, or replicate it to cover a wider range. It seems he is proficient enough that he can sense other sealing jutsu being used around him and is also able to deduce the number of different formula in a sealing jutsu cracking its code in half the time it would take a normal practitioner depending on how complex it is or if it is a subject he understands. For example, a medical fuinjutsu will be much harder to understand and crack in comparison to one based around space time or electricity. He can also protect himself from any harmful effects a special fuinjutsu might hold so long as he is able to create a counter seal before being sealed directly, though this can only be done in a well-controlled environment. Ikkaku's Fuinjutsu are based on Music notes. To crack the illustrious code devised by Ikkaku and his clans most formidable Sealing experts, the correct tempo for chimes that emits from the seal. If you don’t solve the right combination in time , the sealing formula changes to that of an odd set of tempo. To break it, you must find the tempo change and apply it using your own seal to match, which is almost impossible in the heat of battle. This process must be repeated for every marking on the seal, in the void seals case, 7 times. Though this becomes much more troublesome in larger sealings. Jikukan Ninjutsu Ikkaku's use of space time ninjutsu is special to say the least. A product of an ancient seal used to usurp control of one of Kaguya's dimensions. Long ago the ancient Otsutsuki battled for dominance, and Kaguya using her ability sealed him away for a millennia. His subjects troubled by this found a way to link his presence and this dimension to a seal which they have guarded for generations. Ikkaku after completing his clans rite of passage ceremony took the seal upon himself, sealing it within his own nerve-system allowing him to flicker between dimensions at will. This has awarded him a series of space time abilities, as well as an instability between them. He can (Though done forcefully and is harmful to his mental health) peer into alternate dimensions. This explains why he has knowledge of his existence in alternate realms. (This is why Ikkaku being in other games/rp’s is canon) His time space usage is such that if others attempt to tamper with his own time space use, he can deter their attempt at disrupting him momentarily. Able to manipulate space and time as freely as he does lightning he may be the most proficient practitioner in these arts today. He is capable of sensing when other space time ninjutsu are being used, by sensing the distortions in the space time continuum. He can sync himself with others dimensional voids in order to pursue, or evade them. There is a maximum distance around Ikkaku, or any void seal where an object can be warped. This invisible distance Dubbed “Zōn” (Lit.”Zone”) By Ikkaku is unknown to anyone other than himself. The maximum distance is about 12ft from himself and 6ft from any marked objects. Ikkaku's mastery doesn't just end with teleportation techniques. He can affect space and time around him, manipulating certain areas in order to unleash devastating attacks, or to save himself from harm. Kūdō Jikūkan (Lit. Void Time-Space Dimension) Is a vast dimension originally controlled by Kaguya Otsutsuki. Greatly resembling the vastness of space, this world expands outward in what seems to be infinity, though this is only because it hasn't been fully explored. Originally it was a world only accessible by lady kaguya herself, but became sealed off from her when she sealed Yoshisama Otsutsuki to the dimension. Time flows very differently in this world allowing one to gain much more experience here without losing time in the real world. 10 minutes within the dimension is about a second or so in the real world, while a year inside can equal about a day. Due to the nature of the dimension, extended stay for individuals who are not able to withstand its harsh conditions will find themselves in fatal danger Gravity can at the weakest be 3x that of Earths normal level, with it slowly building to at least 15x that of earths at the heaviest point. Being here for long periods can result in loss of life force, as one still ages while within the world itself. This means one cannot live there indefinitely without giving up their physical body in the process. This realm was originally nameless. Ikkaku gave it the name Void due to its near infinite emptiness. Random floating platforms of rock float freely here un-bothered by the extreme forces of gravity. It is also rich in nature energy allowing Ikkaku to draw upon that energy at will. This dimension lays parallel to the realm most live in, allowing rapid transfer to and from the world. Currently the only way to enter the void is with a piece of the seals formula. A particularly skilled and fast space time user can attempt to sync with the void, but Ikkaku can block this access if he catches it in time. Void Techniques Kūdō Yuso (Lit. "Void Transport") Is the transportation variation of Void teleportation. Used only when traveling greater distances, it allows the user to, using the Kūdō Jikūkan (Lit. Void Time-Space Dimension) as a medium to travel great distances. This technique typically requires more chakra the greater the distance traveled, and requires that Ikkaku be able to clearly visualize where he is going. If not, he could warp himself into solid objects, killing himself in the process. With a Boidoshīru (Lit. ボイドシール "Void Seals") It makes finding a specific location much easier, though it can also be done using chakra sensory if the chakra being sensed is great enough. There is a technique that, using the Void seals as a medium, allows the user to project their senses into a location before warping, allowing them to scope out a location. It seems that the users mind is linked, allowing them to see in the void whenever necessary. This technique is much more difficult to use in a close combat situation, because it requires intense focus and concentration, usually limiting the user to only being able to warp away. A seal of confrontation is required and without it, they will not be able to jump to a far off location. Kōsoku Kūdō (Lit. High-Speed void) Is possibly one of the fastest Space time ninjutsu in existence. Only possible after Ikkaku sealed the entire Void formula into his Nervous system, this technique allows the user to warp instantaneously to anywhere in the immediate vicinity. There are two ways this technique can be utilized. One is to warp him directly to a spot he can visualize, which happens immediately, producing afterimages, making it appears as if he is multiple places at once. This warp when done aggressively can disturb objects around the user, pushing them back or disturbing them. The other warps him in and out of the void but stalls him within the dimension for 10 minutes at a time, giving him time to gather tools, or devise a strategy while in combat. The second style of warping, Often times can warp him away just as fast as the first, but takes at least a full 2 second (in the real world) for him to return at its slowest, allowing his opponent time to act. It is not practical for attacking, but instead for giving the user free time to boost their power or strength without interruption. This can only be done once during any battle. Ikkaku has added a failsafe to the sealing formula of the void, forcing it to only allow electrical based chakra effect it. Because of this, should an enemy chakra signature attempt to, in any way shape or form tamper, disrupt, cut off or any form of tampering with the void without the proper chakra type and consistency of the actual formula, it will be vigorously fended off, the impressive multi-layered constantly changing numbers of the void seals constantly beginning to rewrite themselves. This can offer some resistance to those attempting to sync with the void using their own Space time ninjutsu, though it will not be able to hold them off forever. At its fastest level, The High-Speed void can see the user warping several hundred times in a second. Their chakra signature becomes almost impossible to detect in a single spot, as images of the user are seen all over. In this warp, the user cannot attack until the warp is finished, and should they continue to warp without stopping, they will experience extreme dizziness, nausea and headaches leaving them unable to teleport for 30 seconds and all but unable to fight at full capacity. This has been explained by Ikkaku, to be the time difference catching up with the user as they have jumped in and out of the dimension too many times in a given instance, switching from the voids time, and the natural worlds. Without giving themselves time to adjust, they become unable to function for 2 or 3 seconds when this occurs, with the 30 second teleportation limit being imposed. There are a handful of special effects that can be granted to void teleportation depending on techniques used during the warp. Mostly comprised of elemental effects, these techniques add deadly variations to this instantaneous speed technique. Seidenki Kūdō (Lit "Static Void") A Special warping technique, where the user emits electrical energy upon return. This can come by way of electrical sparks, electromagnetic pulses, or literal lightning bolts cascading upon the area around him. Those in proximity find themselves electrocuted, leaving them open for a follow up strike. Nenshō Kūdō (Lit. "Burning Void") A variation of the special Series of Void teleportation using fire. The user will appear under the cover of intense flames. Burning everything near them, those who find themselves near these ultra-hot flames are burned to an describable crisp. Jūryoku-ko Kūdō (Lit. "Graviton Void") One of the rarest forms of Void teleportation. Appearing under a massive wall of gravitational force, those who cannot effectively foresee this technique find themselves subject to various gravitational effects. This can be in the form crushing force, repulsive force, attractive forces, and sometimes zero gravity all together. Yuragi Kūdō (Lit. "Glimmering Void") A method of void teleportation where the user appears in a bright glimmer of light using Scale powder. The powder expands across a vast area, blinding targets at the same time. This powder can linger, and is highly flammable. 'Sage Transformation' Very much like Juugo's clan, The Kingu Zoku are people capable of naturally drawing on the force of Nature Energy. This is done through a system in their body known as the Semblance Nodes. These nodes resemble the function of the Chakra network, but draw raw Nature energy into them funneling it throughout the body first into the chakra network, then into the cells. While the entire clan can utilize some form of sage Transformation, Only the Kingu Clan Specifically (The tribe’s MAIN clan) can utilize the special Kodai Modo Kodai Modo — (Lit. Ancient Mode) is the evolution of total power in the actual Kingu Clan's branch family. It is arguably the most powerful of sage transformations from the Kingu tribe. This technique is a 50% amplification of power at its lowest level. Instead of drawing on the Natural energy exclusively into a powerful aura, they draw on the natural energy directly into their cells. Having access to this massive pool of raw energy gives them an unnatural boost in call capabilities. They channel this energy from their semblance nodes throughout each the entirety of their cells by first regulating it throughout their chakra network. It enables them a much more destructive transformation, with similar effects to sage mode, but in the process, it complete uses whatever natural energy is stored, requiring a period of de-activation before they can gather enough energy to use. In this form user’s hair typically begins to stand on its ends, and electrical energy can be seen dancing around them. A Golden aura surrounds the user, being the obvious tell that their power has increased. This energy is often time destructive to the environment, causing slight tremors, and noticeable cracking on the ground beneath their feet. In this form, they are much more prone to violence and are much more ruthless, even if they are generally peaceful and good of heart. A total pacifist can all but become one who’ll crush his opponents and opt to torture them after. In the early stages of unlocking this ability it burns through natural energy quickly, tiring the user rapidly, though it does not have the physical drawbacks of total power, meaning it is not life threatening to use, instead draining stamina. Masters of this technique can draw out maximum power allowing for extended use, increased and enhanced strength, enhanced endurance and durability and a tremendous speed boost. A single full powered physical blow from a Kodai master is strong enough to harm a tailed beast, though it is the natural energy being used in large volumes which causes this damaging effect. They can even break a Susanoo's defenses after a decent number of direct hits. The final level of Kodai Modo is known as "Shin No Kodai Modo" (lit. True Ancient Mode) Which the user increases their power by 100%. It is classified by the strongest level of Aura, and some user’s hair grows substantially. The user’s muscles become slim, but well-toned, and they become much more prone to raw excessive violence. They are able to withstand the strongest levels of assaults displaying the raw force of nature that a master of the technique can become. Those not up to par cannot see their movements clearly. A Master is capable of handling several Kage class adversaries on their own. Despite it being unique to his clan, it is rare to see let alone see from a master. As previously stated, this form drains stamina at a decent rate whilst high level techniques add to it, forcing him to eventually power back down. The user can power down preemptively should he feel the need to, reserving nature energy subsequently. 'Tailed Beast Techniques' As a jinchuriki who has become partners with his Bijuu, Ikkaku Is capable of the well-known Tailed beast techniques. Version 1 and 2 techniques are when the user coats themselves in the Tailed Beasts chakra increasing their strength and power. They are basic and common among powerful Jinchuriki but are only a small portion of the beasts power. Chomei Dōki no Modo (Lit. "Chomei synchronization mode") Is a form where Ikkaku uses much of Chomei's chakra and techniques. Similar to Kurama Sync Mode, it can only be achieved when the user is on good terms with their beast, and has a high understanding of what is capable. First the chakra manifests around his skin as an armor of chakra threads, seeping from his bores and encasing him in a highly durable cast, one which suppresses chakra absorption techniques to a standoff. These chakra threads are canonical, and can only be pierced by a Chakra blade (or similar techniques). His hair flows comparable to green flames, and his eyes turn a glowing orange hue. The top armor is a durable layer of Chomei's natural insect Shell, which is also highly resilient, able to withstand massive impacts and cutting assaults. When this layer begins to accumulate damage, cracks and marks begin to show, before it shatters from around him, exposing the chakra thread portion underneath. Ikkaku is able to manifest tailed beast balls simplistically, either in the palms of his hands, or anywhere around him where he can gather cakra. Essentially, he is able to freely take use of any tailed beast ninjutsu, and natural abilities that the bijuu may have. This armor was inspired by his days traveling in Dense Darkness Continent where he had to sport heavy armor and large weapons. Its design and style was formulating using chakra control and his imagination. A never seen transformation, this form allows Ikkaku substantial increases in speed, strength durability and chakra ferocity. He can destroy large sections of an environment around him by attacking or the force emitted from his movements. He may emit earth shattering screeches and can overcome elephantine forces with nothing but brute strength. By flapping Chomei's wings at extreme speeds, he can dart through the air like an insect, being able to shift from left to right, or up and down with a level of verve only seen in the animal kingdom. He can dodge split second attacks with just a simple shift in flight, sending him like a flicker in the opposite direction. The wings beat so fast that you don’t see them and are strong enough to slice apart individuals that are caught in their path. Using different chakra flow techniques can upgrade this form into a much stronger variation with stronger effects. He is capable of activating Lightning god and Black lightning god in this technique creating the Subarashī Raitoningu Konchū Modo (Lit."Great Lightning Bug Mode") & Black Lightning bug mode. While transformed, Ikkaku can use all of Chomei's techniques, as well as enhanced version of his own. His tailed beast balls are particularly powerful, so much so that when he combines them with his use of gravity release to condense the power, allowing for much more explosive force due to compression. When created, his tailed beast balls can resemble planets with rings orbiting another, some surrounded by discs capable of cutting down whatever crosses their path. The final most powerful form Ikkaku can achieve is through the use of of the Chomei Sync Mode while simultaneously combining the 50-100% boost granted by Kodai Modo. It is currently unnamed, being the highest evolution of Ikkaku. He gains the advantages of both Kodai Modo, as well as the techniques granted by Chomei. His techniques in theory are capable of harming even those immune to ninjutsu (such as the 10 tails) through the addition of Nature energy which is the highest form of energy in the world. His armor changes a bit in design, and a cloak of orange free flowing chakra conjures behind him. His hair becomes more…vibrant, like radiating energy which is focused yet unopposed, spiking upward, but with a slight hum, and the insect armor around his head changes, showing a glowing diamond in the center, with a intricate horn at the top. This is due to the increase in power, becoming much more focused and destructive, and his energy is representative of that. This form was used only once, against Heiwa Sozo in a death Match. To this day, Ikkaku wonders what became of the healer. He has all but disappeared, his face and memory unexpectedly replaced by another… Background Childhood Ikkaku was a simple boy. He enjoyed the outdoors and being free to explore. Being a child jinchuriki didn't afford him very many friends until well into his teen years. He was Raised by his Grandfather, Shiroi Deep in the mountains surrounding Kumogakure. He wasn't a prodigy or anything of that nature, but the unfairness of a photographic memory gave him a noticeable advantage in the Academy. When it came to school work he could recall information in lectures without much thought. The true troubles came in practicality. Some came to resent him for this, and would mock him when he failed in the field. If it weren't for the friends he made during this time, he may have never become who he was today. He was always seen building or inventing some special tool or object when young. It was arguably his most apparent advantage. He would make improvised weapons, traps and explosives not seen anywhere else. This is what has fueled his life as an expert in Shinobi based technologies. The introduction of chakra into clothing, as well as devices was paramount in his success. Teenage Years After Failing the chunin exams for the first time, it became evident that Ikkaku had much to learn. He relied on his tools, but needed to better understand his own body, and its uniqueness. He and his grandfather would make their way to the Kingu Clans homeland, for him to complete the "New Soul Tournament" A rite of passage for those becoming of age in their society. The tournament is a long process, consisting of nonstop battles over the course of a month. Those with the most wins at the end of the tournament then enter the final bracket, the best of the best of that month’s fighters competing for a chance at the final prize. Those who make it to this step, can exit their home to venture into the Wyvern filled region just outside their walls. This is known as the Great Wyvern Valley, a region filled with different types of monstrous beasts and wildlife. It is used a place for growth and discovery, and resembles many forests of death. It was here that he learned to access the first stage of unlocking Kodai Modo. Learning to open and limit the semblance node system within him. Only after being introduced to this did he understand how to draw on the nature energy constantly flowing within him. When controlled, the output is referred to as "Aura" the representation of their empowered chakra when under the influence of what is essentially senjutsu. In most users, even those of different families it be a thing coat of energy surrounding their bodies. By focusing it, they can reduce damage done to their bodies by varying degrees. He fought hard, but was knocked out in the Final battle of the tournament. Though with his newfound ability, and his new-found ambitions, he set off for the chunin exams once again. By now, he was about 9 years old. it would take an entire year of typical shinobi life until the exams opened again, leaving a little more time to grow in the field. By the time the exams had come, he had a better grasp of the "total power" technique and its mechanics, plus a few more tricks up his sleeve. The exams came to the end, and facing a particularly difficult opponent, an uchiha. It came down to the wire, and a genjutsu almost set Ikkaku to lose, Chomei active within him, took advantage of the rage that comes with the use of nature energy, and set him into a fury, ending his opponent rapidly. That death plagued him, as he didn't get to defeat them with his own power, and he had done something without even being able to remember. He had taken a life, and that realization took its tole on him. Another trip back to his home-land was needed. After returning to the Dark continent, he would join a hunting caravan, deep in the great-wyvern valley. He had been allowed to enter the region thanks to making it to the finals last year, and so this is where his true training would begin. While here, he traveled with a group of individuals, a blacksmith and his apprentice, An old guru who sold exotic trinkets of an endless variety, and 3 other hunters. Together they charted much of the region, finding rare and interesting artifacts, ecological sites and rare types of wyvern. Regrettably, this work was horrendously difficult, with the possibility of losing your life being very high. Only the stoutest warriors could do such work, and be a successful hunter while doing it. Ikkaku had managed to do both. He would do this for 4 years, completing the tourney as a winner in between this time. By the end of it all, he would be about 15 years old. All the while training his body and mind to suppress the wrath that could effortlessly slip out of him. He learned to wield many different weapons during this time, some more unique than others but all equally powerful. He would return to the village on his 16th birthday... Adulthood to Present Upon returning to the Land of Lightning, Ikkaku continued to work as a ninja for some years. He was promoted to jonin at the age of 17, and worked for a number of years until he made a break through with his technology. The Kumo-Gyangu (Lit. Cloud Gang) was founded during this period. After he was finished being apart of the armed forces, the cloud gang was disbanded, but transitioned into his current hidden military organization. The Kudo-Gun (Lit. Void troops). The operate for the Land of Lightning, but on Ikkaku's own terms. This is allowed as a necessary piece to protect their country from the criminal underworld. As such, the group should they ever be found out, will be considered a criminal organization. With that secret hidden away, he takes the public spot-light as the leader of Amagumo Industries, a company that deals with commercial and military based technologies. He is world famous because of it, and that has helped him hide his secret identity and operations from the public eye. He spends his days in insurmountable wealth, traveling the world and thwarting evil intent against his country all over the world. Void Walker Thanks to sealing the void formula into his body, he has become unstable with time and space. Often time he will begin to lag and flicker, and suffers from visions of himself in parallel worlds. It is why he can learn of himself in alternate plains of existence, and why in one world he may exist, but in another he may not. When Kaguya seal his ancestor in the void, he too suffered this fate. Losing his physical form and forced to wonder the infinite dimensions for eternity, or at least until someone takes his place. When Ikkaku dies, his soul will take the place of Yoshimasa, existing within the void to travel from realm to realm (Rp world to rp world) until one comes along to take his place.